halo elysium:
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: tras la inexplicable desconeccion de la nave colonizadora unsc elysium, un equipo odst es enviado a restablecer la comunicacion con la nave la cual se encontraba en los restos de halo alpha a consecuencia de un deslispace de emergencia sin embargo despues de la mision la nave es remolcada a harvest dando inicio a un peligro que yace en los rincones de la nave y pronto del planeta


capitulo 1:la llegada...

mision del egsf smp-t725

codigo negro en curso...

nave colonizadora elysium bajo ataque por fuerzas de avanzada covenant.

tras deslispace la nave se encuentra en las coordenadas de alpha halo lugar de vuelo prohibido por el unsc y los sangheilis.

todas las patrullas en el sector activadas.

NIVEL DE AMENAZA: CONFIDENCIAL

BAJAS: POR CONFIRMAR.

MIEMBROS PRINCIPALES DE LA MISION...

ALFA:

...BARTLETT, VICTOR [CNEL.]...en linea

...VLASTNIK, MIKEL [CABO] ...en linea

...SHERADEH, ALEEF [CABO]...en linea

...SEARBY, SCOTT [ESP.] ...en linea

BRAVO:

...WEBB, ERICK [SDP] ...en linea

...PRICE, COLIN [CABO] ...en linea

...JONHSON, KIRK [CABO] ...en linea

...KENNEDY, THOMAS [CAPITAN] ...en linea

OBJETIVOS:

-encontrar nave colonizadora elysium

-evaluar situacion de la nave asi como bajas del los civiles y la tripulacion.

-restablecer comunicación del elysium

* * *

en el puente de mando de una fragata pesada clase strident se encontraban un grupo de odst asi como personal de mando y tripulación en sus puestos cada uno.

el grupo de odst se encontraban en linea frente al capitán de la nave...

-soldados como ya sabéis la nave espacial de la unsc el elyssium, una nave colonizadora fue atacada por remanentes covenant y en un acto desesperado realizo un salto deslispace aqui en tierra de nadie...alpha halo.-dijo un oficial de una edad ya algo avanzada con uniforme de capitan-como bien saben el anillo halo fue destruido por el jefe maestro y se catalogo como zona prohibida para el unsc y covenant-comento el capitan

-señor disculpe pero por que entonces estamos aqui? digo no es que sea en contra de las ordenes pero la nave ala que asistiremos sera la unsc elyssium, una nave colonizadora de proporciones mayores aun clase phoenix y menores a el unsc infinity entonces por que venir lo lógico seria que alguien reparara la nave o su sistema de propulcion almenos su sistema de comunicaciones no cree?-pregunto un soldado

-en efecto cabo webb pero como sabe es area prohibida, por lo que el acercamiento a esta area de la galaxia no debio de haber sucedido, es por ello que nos mandaron a nosotros para restablecer comunicaciones con la nave y remolcarla a la estación espacial ticonderonga en el planeta harvest-dijo el capitan seriamente

-vale vale entiendo señor-el cabo webb no tomaba jamas nada en serio.

-bien soldados su mision sera asistir ala tripulacion y pasajeros de la nave mientras es remolcada a harvest...ha quedado claro?¡-pregunto nuestro oficial al mando

- _ **señor si señor¡**_ \- con aquel asentimiento nosotros nos retiramos al area de vestidores donde permanecen nuestros trajes y objetos personales...

el lugar pertenecía a los odst de la nave...un total de 30 soldados de choque deberian estar aqui pero considerando que esta mision salio de improbisto solo estamos nosotros como equipo de asistencia y seguridad...

nos estábamos preparando para comenzar la operacion de rescate en 30 minutos, asi que nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para hacerlo...

-he kennedy que piensas hacer una vez terminemos la mision-me comento el cabo price

-aque te refieres?-le pregunte

-ya sabes iremos a ticonderoga la estación astillero de la UED, me comento price

-y? que con eso?- sinseramente no entendia el objetivo de su pregunta

-vamos viejo ya sabes, cerca de la estacion astillero de la UED ( ** _United Earth Directorate_** ) esta la estacion colonial titan, la mas llamativa y lujosa estacion civil de este sector, oi que una vez termine la mision tendremos almenos tres dias para poder dar una vuelta al lugar...claro si no hay mision una vez terminemos-comento el muy feliz

-me da igual que hagas price yo solo me quedare en mi cuarto, no tengo ganas de hacer nada despues de esta mision-comente dando a mostrar mi aburrimiento por la idea de price

la estacion espacial titan y la estacion astillero ambas de la UED, El UED era un grupo separado de la unsc o la oni y que estaba comandado por el almirante Gerard DuGalle un heroe de las guerra covenant humano asi como uno de los mas celebres estrategas junto al capitan keyes y el almirante cole, el segundo al mando de la UED era el Vicealmirante Alexei Stukov, éste a su vez amigo desde la niñez de DuGalle, ambos se habían propuesto cumplir sus objetivos y llegar hasta el final una vez terminara la guerra al grado de crear su propia fraccion apartada de la unsc o de las ya conocidas en las colonias algo asi como una colonia apartada como los sedranos.

Los objetivos del UED fueron derrocar al unsc y oni en los planetas: harvest, Arcturus Mengsk y sedra, aunque este ultimo se volvio independiente de la la UED y la unsc volviendoce un lugar fuera dela jurisdicion del unsc y incluso de oni asi como volverse solo un socio con oni encuanto a la tecnologia foreruner abandonada en el planeta...podria decirse que harvest era la finalizacion del sueño insurreccionista ya que varios lideres de estos se unieron ala UED y sesaron todo acto insurreccionista contra las colonias de la la unsc y la oni.

-vamos ya supera lo de carmen, el que ella te haya cortado por ir por el piloto ese de tercera es de lo mas aburrido y mas para que estes asi de deprimido-comento price regresandome ala realidad

-bueno eso si agregas que ese piloto era su compañero en el acorazado mas nuevo, el jonh a. warden la nave insignia de los acorazados de la unsc-comento jonhson escuchando la conversacion

-joder...lo olvide, bueno que importa ademas nosotros somos odst somos la creme de la creme-comento price buscando como siempre el lado positivo a todo

-si los ultimos odst de toda la galaxia queras decir, tambien olvidas que casi todos o se retiraron o se volvieron spartans?- apesar de que no se dieran cuenta jonhson y price parecian ser polos opuestos en todo

-chicos saben no se si tratan de animarme o hacerme sentir peor, pero si es lo primero estan fallando miserablemente- comente para tomar mi casco antes de ver una foto en mi casillero, la foto tenia como imagen a carmen, a su actual novio carl y a mi.

cerre el casillero para salir ala armeria donde tome un rifle de asalto y una magnum y diriguirme al area de embarge de la nave...

* * *

una vez llegamos vimos los restos de alpha halo, lo que no salio volando por el espacio y ´permenecio en su sitio todos estos años, se veia algo tetrico a decir verdad pero era algo natural en este lugar de nadie olvidado por dios.

la nave elysium mostraba daños menores en algunas de sus cubiertas, solo las zonas de armas y sistema de propulcion aparentaban tener mas daños de los esperados pero nada que no pudiera ser reparado en un par de horas

lo unico que si preocupo fueron algunos oyos por impacto de rocas provenientes de los restos de alpha halo que podrian dañar la nave la cual no contaba con sistemas de defenza o propulcion y que con suerte no dañaron mas la nave salvo por algunas abolladuras...

lo demas fue pan comido, el viaje de remolcamiento demoro almenos 4 hrs a velocidad deslispace debido ala nave que remolcabamos de proporciones mayores alas esperadas...

la llegada a la estacion espacial ticonderonga en harvest ocurrio sin percanses, la nave se anclo con exito a ala estacion espacial dando asi comienzo a las reparaciones de la nave insignia de las colonizadoras aunque estoy seguro que olvidamos algo...

algo importante relacionado con tierra de nadie...

* * *

interiores de la nave colonizadora elysium...

ingeniería sub cubierta 34...

en los lugares mas reconditos de la nave un oyo en el casco daba acceso ala zona abandonada de la nave donde un mal comenzaba a tomar forma...


End file.
